vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Gelato
|-|Aoi Tategami= |-|Cure Gelato= |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Aoi Tategami is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. The daughter of the head of a famous business company, Aoi was a young girl who found her life to be boring and not fun, having only done things such as attending parties and wearing dresses and makeup. It wasn’t until after seeing a music play of a singer and her band that she desired to go into rock and roll singing and forming her own music band, becoming very enthusiastic and brave like a “lion”. Sometime later, Aoi met Ichika, who wanted to help her with on cheering her up for her upcoming performance on a Battle of the Bands contest after the former was trying to come up with lyrics for her new song to sing to her idol. On the very day of her new song debut, one of the KiraKiraru Thieves crashed the contest and scared everyone off. This motivated her to want to protect both the stage and her ice cream that both Ichika and Himari had made for her, causing her to gain the power to become the legendary patisserie, Cure Gelato. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B Name: Aoi Tategami, Cure Gelato Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Patisserie-in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Can summon her crystal animal to aid her, Ice Manipulation, Can create an ultrasonic roar, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has been able to fight the Kirakiraru Thieves, some of whom in their empowered states are of this size) | Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterward.) Speed: Subsonic (Reacted to and dodged an attack from Gummy, who was moving fast enough to the point of becoming a blur) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attacking and flying around at this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of towing and restraining monsters that dwarf over forests. She's also seemingly stronger than the other Cures physically.) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Accidentally threw a chair through a wall, while she wasn't even transformed) | Planet Class (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Small Building level | Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Melee range physically. Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Gelato form as well as being her main item to fight her foes with), Candy Rod (Allows her and the other Precures to perform their group attack as well as their own individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Lion). Intelligence: Despite her rather brash personality, Aoi is shown to be really smart for her age, as she has consistently received high grades in her school (receiving a 5 or higher) to the point that doing such a thing is “easy” for her. She is amazingly well when it comes to singing and even playing a guitar, being the lead singer and leader of her own band. She is also good at cooking, particularly when it comes to using her strength as she is in charge of parts that may require her to change it and support it, giving them the proper shape for the others to then decorate and cook over after. Like all of the other Precures, she is well in combat against her foes, using her amazing strength to fight in close combat as well as using her KiraKira powers to also use in group attacks with the other Precures. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'KiraKira★Kirarun:' The main form of attack of Aoi and her friends when in their Precure forms. This manifests in the form of magical “batter” within their Sweets pact, from which they are then able to create numerous constructs to fight their enemies with. As Cure Gelato, Aoi has shown the ability to use her batter in various manners. So far, she has used it to encase her fists in ice that she can use to freeze her foes with her punches or to create ice structures (ex. spheres of ice) to launch at her foes with, as well as use it for combining her attack with Whip’s and Custard’s to perform a group attack together. *Aoi also has other moves that require her to use to the Candy Rod, which are as follows: **'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!:' A group attack Cure Gelato performs with the other four Precures and when all five are in use of the Candy Rod. This attack is done through several preparations: Cure Custard first goes by creating some magical batter, next comes Cure Gelato who freezes up the batter, then Cure Macaron slices up the frozen batter followed by Cure Chocolat summoning some frosting, which is then finalized by Cure Whip herself adding even more frosting to it along with some strawberries to the mix. This results in five strawberry cakes that stack up one after the other to make a five layered cake that completely envelops the target, whereupon the Precures then spin the glass rod on their Candy Rod before shouting “A La・Mode!”. They then finish it off by raising them in the air, where the cake layers light up the respective Cures colors before creating a grand explosion that damages the foe trapped inside. **'Gelato Shake:' A solo attack where Gelato spins the glass ball on the Candy Rod and yells her incantation. This creates a giant ball of ice, where she then punches rapidly fast against that then causes to scatter into dozens of ice shards and pieces to rain down on her enemies. Key: Base | A La Mode Style Gallery Cure_Gelato_Candy_Rod.jpg|Cure Gelato with the Candy Rod. Gelato_Shake.png|After the result of Gelato Shake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Animal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Rod Users Category:Matter Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5